Naruto: The Uzumaki Siblings
by The Lurch
Summary: Naruto has saved the world and now has a family however something is about to happen that will put the whole world in danger
1. The Lose

Naruto the next generation the Uzumaki siblings fan fiction

**Note even through this is my second story I actually wrote it first meaning it might not be well written but still I hope you enjoy and if you want to leave a comment feel free and if you'd like to have a go at making the story structure better just let me know**

Original story and characters by: Masashi Kishimoto

15 long year had passed since the 4th shinobi world war during that time the one responsible for the peace had finally got what he had always wanted something he grew up without a family. His name is Naruto Uzumaki the sixth hokage.

Although only being 16 at the time Naruto brought peace to all five villages and brought home his old friend who defected from his home the leaf village three years before but was welcomed back for greatly helping naruto win the war against the akaski. After the war had ended Naruto and Sasuke were finally able to begin families of their own when Naruto began to feel the same love that Hinata Huuga had always felt for him and since Sasuke had finally found peace with himself began to fall in love with a girl that always loved him Sakura Hanaro.

With Hinata's help Naruto was able to start a family with Hinata bringing 3 children into the world first one being a son currently aged 6 who Naruto named after his father Minato he looks almost exacly like Naruto except for having dark blue hair and pupless white eyes which he inherited from his mother he is also a user of the hyuuga clans kekai genkai the byakugan, two years later a pair of twins both age 4 were born the first one being a girl which they named after Naruto mother Kushina like her older brother she greatly resembles the parent of the same gender other than inheriting the hair and eye colour from the opposite gender in her case having her dads yellow blond hair and bright blue eyes and the second twin to be bourn was a boy who didn't really resemble either of his parents inheriting almost all his traits from his grandmother on his fathers side including her eye colour and her bright red hair they named him after Hinata's cousin Neji who died protecting both of them during the war.

Sasuke became head of the konoha police force and with Sakura's help also started a family a son named after Sasukes brother Itachi who he killed out of false revenge he has bright pink hair like his mother and black eyes like his father and their second child born 2 years later a girl who they named after Sasuke's mother Mikoto who was killed along with the rest of the Uchiha clan when Sasuke was 7 she has her dads black hair and bright green eyes like her mother both of them are also wilders of the sharinggun. One mourning the three Uzumak children were egging their parents to be quick as they were excited about having a picnic with the Uchiha family that day.

"Mum, Dad hurry up," Minato said yelling.

"Yeah come on I wanna have some fun," Said Neji excitedly.

"Um right fun time," Said Kushina shyly.

"Ok Ok were nearly ready" said Naruto "Hinata is the food all packed,"

"Yes Naruto I'm all done let's go" Answered Hinata.

And with the lunched packed the Uzumaki family set of for the day hoping to have a good day with their good friends the Uchiha's.

While Naruto and his family went of to the picnic site with Minato and Neji rushing ahead and Kushina staying a little behind Naruto saw both him and his wife in his children.

"Man Kushina just like you when you were younger" Said Naruto.

"What about the boys if Minato and Neji had blond hair and if Neji's hair was spikey I would say that they are mini Naruto's" Answered Hinata.

"Ha ha I guess your right anyway I think it's great that we can finally have social time with Sasuke and Sakura what with me and Sasuke having so many Responsibilities and you and Sakura having responsibilities with ninja missions and being mothers," Said Naruto

"I know but let's forget about work at the moment and enjoy today and I know the kids are going to have fun because Itachi and Mikoto are practically their closest friends," Answered Hinata.

"Well here we are hey Sasuke, Sakura," Yelled Naruto.

"Hey you guys are a little late," Replied Sasuke.

"Sorry it took us a little longer than expected to get everything ready," Answered Hinata.

"That's okay sit down and let's eat," Said Sakura.

After the two families ate their lunch the five children went and played while the parents chatted and caught up with each other on resent events since it had been ages since the families had had a proper social visit. All of them were happier than they had been in a long time, however being the Hokage Naruto had many enemies because suddenly during the lovely peaceful day when suddenly a mysterious man came out of nowhere and attacked the two peaceful families.

"Whoa who the hell are you," Yelled Naruto.

"What my name is not important as for who I am lets just say I've collected the dna of many legendary shinobies giving me many elemental kekai genkais a few that you should be familiar with," The man said

"Hinata, Sakura get the children to a safe place and then come give us a hand," Yelled Sasuke.

"Ok," Said Sakura and Hinata together.

However once Sakura and Hinata tried to get the kids to safety the mysterious man show that he had the ability to use wood release grabbing a hold on the two mother and leaving the Uzumaki and Uchiha children to cry for their parents

"What the how the hell can you use wood release," Yelled Naruto?

"As I said I'm a man who has taken the cells of many legendary shinobi in this case the first Hokage's cells" The man explained! "Now if you want your precious little wives to survive you'll do as I say" The man threatened"

Unfortionatly for the man Sakura had become an even stronger shinobi and ever since Naruto and Hinata got together she had become a lot more confident in herself and became a much stronger shinobi so, the 2 of them easily broke the hold the man had on them and the two sets of parents were ready to take on the mysterious man. However the Man was true to his word using Wood release Dust release and Larva release.

"This guy's tougher than I thought," Said Sakura.

"How are we going to beat this guy," Said Hinata.

"I'm going to have to use it and transfer it to guys," Said Naruto.

"You mean tailed beast mode," Asked Sasuke?

"Yup" Said Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto went Tailed beast mode giving some of the chakra to his fellow fighters however while transferring the chakra to the other fighters the mysterious man got a hold of naruto as well giving him some of the 9 tailed chakra to as well making him easily over whelming the 4 fighters and hitting Sakura and Sasuke out of the way got a hold of Naruto and Hinata and using Wood release stabbed them both through the stomach supposing killing them.

"Ha, ha, ha I've done it I've killed the Hokage and his wife," The man said Laughing.

"Mum, Dad," The Uzumaki children yelled crying.

"Minato, Kushina, Neji stay back," yelled Sakura.

"Naruto, Hinata, what the hell have you done," Yelled Sasuke.

"What have I done I've made sure that the world will crumble again because without the sixth Hokage the world is done for," The man said laughing!

"You bastard," said Sasuke charging at the man.

But making smoke using fire and water style the man was unable to be seen and even Sasuke couldn't find with his sharinggan since there was too much charcra in the smoke. The man had had vanished and the Uzumaki children lay at the bodies of their parents crying, the parents were still alive but weak and too injured to be healed with the last of their energy they spoke their dying wishes

"Sakura, Sasuke may I ask a favour," Asked Naruto?

"Name it," They Answered together.

"Please look after our children," Said Naruto.

"Of course but why not their grandfarther,"Asked Sakura.

"Because Minato was the only one he ever accepted," Said Hinata.

"Alright then will treat them like true family," Said Sasuke.

And with their guardians chosen Naruto and Hinata passed away with Minato, Kushina and Neji crying at their bodies and the Uchiha family shreeding tears for their fallen friends and Sasuke extracted the nine tails from Naruto and using a techneach that he invented was able to seal the demon inside an inanimate object in which the rock went bright orange to show the demon had been sealed. Three days later a funeral was held for the sixth Hokage and his wife the whole village attended his funeral with the Uzumaki Siblings and the Uchiha family staying the longest to remember their fallen friends. That night at the house of the Uchiha's while the Uzumaki Children mourned the deaths of their parents Sasuke heard a knocking at the door and went to answer the one to knock at the door was Hinata's farther Hiashi.

"How can I help you Hiashi," Asked Sasuke?

"I wish to take the custody of Minato" Answered Hiashi

"Well I'm sorry but that's why Naruto left him in our hands because you only accepted one of them and now just after his parents died you want to take him away from his brother and sister I don't think so," Said Sasuke.

"Well I need to protect the secretes of the Hyuuga clan now that his parents are dead," Said Hiashi.

"I think that he's been left in more than capable hands," Said Sasuke.

"I'm his grandfather so I should have the custody of the boy," Said Hiashi.

"Yet you won't accept his younger brother and sister as your grandchildren and that is the reason the he is in our custody," Said Sasuke.

"Will you 2 shut up," Yelled Minato.

Turning around Sasuke and Hiashi saw the 3 Uzumaki children were listning from around the corner with Minato the eldest being the bravest and standing out. Nealing down to talk to his grandson HIashi said.

"Minato If you come with me I will guarantee complete protection and teach you the Hyuuga clans technics,"

"Grandpa you want me to leave the rest of my family just after my parents died and on top of that you've never actually said that Kushina and Neji are a part of your family," said Minato tearfully, "So I have no intention of going with you so I'm staying with Sasuke and Sakura" Said Minato.

"I think he has made the decision he is sticking with" Said Sasuke.

"Very well just consider it, good night my grandchildren and I'm sorry" Said Hiashi

With that Sasuke told Sakura everything that just happened and in hope to make the 3 orphans happier both hugged their crying wards and promised that they would be well looked after and that they would protect them and treat them as their own children.


	2. The Promise

The next day Sakura decided to take her kids and the Uzumaki kids out to play because she figured they needed the fun during the time while playing with a ball Neji accidently kicked it out of the park Minato volunteered to go get it. While retrieving the ball Minato happened to run into his Aunt Hanabi.

"Aunt Hanabi good mornings how are you," Asked Minato?

"I fine um how are Kushina and Neji dealing with you know" Asked Hanabi?

"We all cried ourselves to sleep last night but Sasuke and Sakura said we'ed be well looked after, did you hear about my argument with Grandpa" Asked Minato?

"I wouldn't say it was a fight just a disagreement and I understand why you resent him a little" Said Hanabi.

"Aunt Hanabi can I ask a favour" Asked Minato?

"Sure what is it" Said Hanabi.

"I know I said I didn't want to lean from grandpa but could you secretly teach me the Hyuuga clans technics," Asked Minato?

"Of course well meat once a day to practice and I won't tell Farther I Promise," Said Hanabi

"Thank you," Said Minato.

Minato says goodbye to his aunt and returns to the park to continue playing with his family and the Uchiha kids.

"Hey um Minato why did you take so long" Asked Kushina.

"Oh I just ran into Aunt Hanabi," Said Minato.

"Really what did she want," Asked Neji?

"She just wanted to know how we were dealing with the death of Mum and Dad," Said Minato.

"Well that's good to know," Said Neji.

"Well remember if you have any problems you can talk to me about it," Said Itachi.

"Yeah you can talk to me as well," Said Mikoto

"Thank you," Said Kushina.

"Alright everyone lets go home for lunch," Called Sakura.

"Ok Coming," All the kids said at once.

During the walk home Sakura and the 5 kids happened to run into Kakashi who was a ninja in his mid-40s and one of the best ninjas in the village.

"Kakashi sensei it's been so long how ya been," Said Sakura.

"Oh it's been good do you mind if I can talk to the kids," Asked Kakashi?

"No that's ok," Said Sakura.

"Thanks, Look Neji, Kushina, Minato I know what it's like to lose the people who you cared about I Lost my Farther, my teammates and my teacher your grandfather, what I trying to say is don't let this get to you find new comrades that you can trust," Explained Kakashi.

"You mean like the Uchiha family," Asked Kushina?

"Exactly" Said Kakashi

"Kakashi sensai can I ask you a favour," Asked Minato.

"Sure Minato what's up," Said Kakashi.

"When where old enough to train do you think that you could give us privet lessons," Asked Minato.

"Well I can become your teacher after the academy," Said Kakashi.

"No I mean that could you teach while were at the academy," Asked Minato?

"Well I don't think it's a good idea to get you training at such a young age," Said Kakashi.

"Well I think it would be a good idea because me, Neji and Kushina talked this over last night and we've decided that we are gonna become fighters as soon as we can so we can keep the peace that our farther tried so hard to make," Said Minato.

"Really or do you just want revenge on the man who killed your parents" Asked Kakashi?

"No the first thing that dad taught us was that revenge never brings happiness so it's the last thing that we want to come of this," Said Neji.

"Alright than when Neji and Kushina reach the age of 8 I'll start training you guys however being different ages you won't all be in the same team so I won't be able to be your team leader," Said Kakashi.

"That's fine and thank you," the three Siblings said together.

"Um also Sakura" Said Kushina Shyly.

"Yes," replied Sakura.

"Earlier this year I found out that I have great chackra Control I was wondering if it's possible that you could teach me to be a medical nin if it's possible," Said Kushina.

"I'll see if it's possible," said Sakura.

"Also do you think that Sasuke could teach me kenjutsu and become a swordsman," Asked Neji.

"I'm sure Sasuke will be happy to teach you kenjutsu and do you want to become a swordsman to Minato," Asked Sakura?

"Um no that's fine," Said Minato.

"Are you sure I'm sure it would be okay by him I'll even ask him if you want," Said Sakura.

"No it's just that can you guys keep a secret," Asked Minato?

"Sure of course," They all said.

"Well when I ran into Aunt Hanabi earlier I asked her if she could secretly teach me the Hyuuga clans technics," Said Minato.

"I see and you don't want your grandfather finding out because you refused to learn the technics from him," Said Kakashi.

"That's right," said Minato.

"Well don't worry I'll keep it secret," said Kakashi.

"I will to and rest of you will right," Said Sakura.

"Sure" Said the four other children.

"That's great because one day I want the three of us to be known as the Uzumaki siblings," Said Minato

"Yes," Said Neji and Kushina together.

Deciding how they were gonna train 10 years past with then all becoming great fighters and all of them learning Naruto signature techniques the multi shadow clone technic and the rasengan with Kakashi's teaching, Minato having privet training from his Aunt Hannabi became a great fighter with the Byakugan and gentle fist, with Kushina becoming a fine medic from her training with Sakura and Itachi becoming an expert swordsman from his training with Sasuke and despite becoming fighters at a young age they all agreed not to show of at academy passing with slightly above average marks. After they all reached the rank of chuning they had finally become the team they had always wanted to become the Uzumaki Siblings with Minato aged 16 And Kushina and Neji both age 14.

The day after they became the team they dreamed of becoming the three Uzumaki siblings lay asleep that mourning still fairly exhausted from training the other day in fact most afternoons they were all too exhausted to stay awake since they all focused on becoming stronger shinobis and training for the majority of most days but took week ends and Fridays of to enjoy and hang out with the friends. That morning they were woken up by Sakura.

"Will you three wake up already it's nearly 10," Yelled Sakura.

"Alright, alright were up," Said the three siblings together.

"Honestly you three need to put your training down a bit," Said Sakura.

"Sure will consider it," Said Minato.

"Anyway lady Hokage wishes to see you three today" Said Sakura.

"Ok we'll go as soon as we can" Said Minato.

"Why did granny Tsunade become the 5th Hokage again I mean I know she dosen't look it but how is she," Asked Neji?

"Hmm she's at least in her mid-70s I think but I think she would prefer that you didn't bring that up," Said Sakura.

"Understood," They said together.

With that the 3 teenagers had some late breakfast and went to the Hokages office to see Tsunade the 5th hokage who came out of retirement after Naruto died. Within 5 minutes the 3 teenagers had arrived where they met with the Hokage.

"It's good to see you three again," Said Tsunade.

"It's good to see you too," Said Minato.

"Always a pleasure," Said Neji.

"Agreed," Said Kushina.

"Anyway are we here for a mission," Asked Minato?

"No but I have some information that might encourage or discourage you" Said Tsunade.

"What is it" Asked Neji?

"It's about the man who killed your parents" Said Tsunade

"What," All three Said together

"Just calm down even though we have gathered a lot of information we still don't know his true intentions," Explained Tsunade!

"What have you learnt" Asked Kushina.

"Well we know that he's starting a little organisation of his own similar to the Akaski but we fear it may be a lot worse," Explained Tsunade!

"How so," Asked Neji?

"Well he can play mind games with people taking very strong but simple minded people into his organisation making them believe that what he is doing is for the greater good, but that not all he's not just taking the best from the biggest villages but any Village that has shinobies all around the world," Said Tsunade!

"Does that mean this organisation will be bigger and stronger than the Akaski," Asked Minato

"100% defiantly he is also injecting the cells of many legendary shinobi giving them more abilities and increasing the power of their own plus, theirs has so far been a count of nearly 200 followers," Explained Tsunade!

"Damn how are we gonna beat these guys from what I heard from mum and Dad you guys only narrowly defeated the Akaski how could even all the big villages defeat this," Said Minato.

"Because there is one thing that this man didn't count on," Said Tsunade.

"What's that," Asked Kushina?

"That the Majority of every generation is getting stronger than the last, for example I taken a look at the abilities of the children of your parents pears and their taking much harder missions then they did at their age," Said Tsunade

"So we do have a chance," Said Minato.

"Of course we do," Said Neji.

Minato looked down at his younger brother.

"Remember what we promised that we would fight for the peace that dad tried to keep," Said Neji

"Neji's right is was a promise that we made to each other," Said Kushina.

"Your right, Granny Tsunade is there anything that we can do to help because we want to do what we can," Said Minato.

"I'm glad you asked, because we have located on of the members of the organisation we want you three too track him down and use force to bring him back for interrogations you have one day to get ready and I wish you to meet me here tomorrow at 8am for further information," Said Tsunade.

"Yes mam," They all said.

"Another thing, QUIT CALLING ME GRANNY TSUNADE," Yelled Tsunade.

And with the three young shinobi headed home to prepare for the following mission the next morning, they also got the time to get a little training in and following Sakura's advice on not over working themselves. The next day came quickly and as the three siblings said goodbye to the Uchiha family they headed off to Tsunade's office to help full fill the promise they made or die trying.


	3. The Fight Begins

Once they reached the Hokages office Tsunade told them everything she knew about the man they had to catch for interrogations.

"The man you have to find use to be a well-respected Jonin level shinobi of the stone village," Explained Tsunade.

"What's was his name," Asked Kushina?

"That's what we don't know because anyone who joins the organisation gives up their name this one is known as Number 47," Said Tsunade.

"Can you tell us anything about his abilities," Asked Neji.

"He is a very proficient taijutsu user and is an expert in earth and lightning release techneachs and since joining the organisation has obtained the ability to use ice and Dust release giving him wind and water release technics," Said Tsunade.

"Damn how are we going to bring this guy in for questioning if he has that much power" Said Minato.

"Well even though he has that much power he's not very proficient in the abilities he's gained from implanted cells," Explained Tsunade!

"Well that makes me feel a little better about this mission," Said Neji.

"Well don't get too cocky because even through he's not very proficient in his new abilities his very indurant that even a S-ranked move will only leave him seriously injured," Said Tsunade.

"Well don't worry about us because like our dad we never go back on our words," Said Minato.

"Very well than this is classed as an A-ranked mission so be careful," Said Minato.

"Of course let's get going," said Minato.

The 3 young ninjas headed of and for the next 3 hours ran a quick as they could to the location of the former stone ninja Number 47. When they first saw him he didn't seem all that threating he was an averaged heighted man with green hair and golden eyes but they knew that looks can be deceiving.

"So the leaf village is still sending a bunch of kids to do their dirty work," Laughed Number 47.

"We may be kids but were the Uzumaki siblings and shouldn't be taken lightly," Said Neji

"Uzumaki you must be the Children of the sixth Hokage and that Hyuuga formally from the main branch," Said Number 47

"Yeah so you'd better be prepared for an ass kicking," Said Minato.

"Ass kicking ha from what I heard your dad was easily taken out by our master so this should be easy," Said Number 47

"Don't think we're going to go down so easily," Shouted Kushina.

Minato and Neji look as Kushina amazed by how she spoke us.

"Wow Kushina I've never seen you speak up like that" Said Neji.

"Oh well um it just felt right," Said Kushina

"Well talk about it later, are you guys ready" Said Minato.

"Yes," Said Neji and Kushina.

"Heh, heh, heh this should be fun," Said Number 47

With that the Uzumaki Siblings charged number 47 trying their best to injure him but like Tsunade said he was very durable that no matter how many punches and kicks they gave him he wasn't fazed and being a excellent taijustu user fought back with powerful attacks he also got a hold of Kushina with earth release and threatened to crush her, thankfully he never got the chance since Neji held him of while Minato freed his sister, Although Neji was beaten back he was able to hold him off for just enough time for Minato to free kushina however Neji was frozen with ice realease.

"Neji" Yelled Minato and Kushina.

"Damn even with all those cuts Neji's layed he's still moving like nothing happened," Said Minato.

"What are we gonna do" Said Kushina.

"I'll use the gentle fist and my speed to hold him off do you think you can free Neji in that time," Asked Minato?

"Yes good luck Minato," Said Kushina.

Minato charged at Number 47 using his speed and gentle fist to stop or at least slow him down however Number 47 used his great speed so minato missed most of his chakra poins but he was held of for long enough that Neji and Kushina were able to help with the attack, then using shadow clones to restrain him and than using another clone to reach create a rasengarn all charged and Yelled.

"Uzumaki rasengarn barrage,".

Number 47 went flying and they all throught he was down for the count but got up as if he only had got a small clobbering.

"Damn how are we gonna beat this guy," Said Neji.

"He took on three rasengans and he's still standing," Said Kushina.

"Mabe I should that techneac" Said Minato.

"You don't mean," Asked Neji.

"Yeah," Said Minato.

Thinking back to when he was younger Minato remembered when Kakashi decided to teach then nature transformations and saw that they could all had the ability to use wind release however while training to use the rasenshurican Kakashi said that Minato would be the first to master it because with his Byakugan he could master the flow of charcra better than Neji and Kushina, As Kakashi said Minato was the only one to master the technic however Kakashi told him only use it in a desperate situation as it did serious damage to his arm. Minato throught this was a time when he needed two use it.

"I feel like I'm gonna have two use it," Said Minato.

"But Minato you know what that technic does to your arm," Said Kushina.

"Tell me is there any other way," Said Minato.

"I agree," Said Neji.

"Then so do I," Said Kushina

"Then Kushina quickly send word to the radio the village while Neji holds him of and when your finished contacting the village give him a hand while I make the Rasenshurekan," Said Minato.

Neji charged at Number 47 holding him off while Kushina radioed the village, and Minato created 2 shadow clones to make the rasenshurekan. After Kushina radio the Village she went to help Neji with the destraction however she got injured in the battle but Neji used shadow clones to restrain him but then Minato charged with the Rasenshurekan complete.

"Wind Release Rasenshureken," Yelled Minato.

Minato struck Number 47 with his most powerful technic and he went flying but as Tsunade said an S-ranked Technic only left him seriously injured however, both Minato and Kushina were fairly injured Kushina did what she could to heal herself and Minato but she was to injured to do much. Thankfully within a few hours the 2nd generation of Inoshikacho team came for back up.

"Shikamaru Sensei," Said Neji.

"What happened here," Said Shikamaru.

"We defeated Number 47 but Minato and Kushina are injured please they need help," Said Neji.

"Man what a drag, fine Ino see what you can do to heal them Choji make sure he doesn't get a way," Said Shikamaru.

"Don't worry after that Rasenshuraken I don't think he will get up," Said Neji.

"Man that knuckle head sure has tough kids," Thought Shikamaru.

With Ino, Choji and Shikamaru's help they got the 2 injured Uzumaki kids to the hospital in the leaf village and they knew that despite nearly being defeated their journey as ninja's had only just began. Neji visited his brother and sister the next day to see how they were. They apparently had at least five days of recovery for Minato at least 10 however Neji still was assigned to a missions and had to report too Tsunade for a mission.

"Look I know you just had a big fight but from the Information we got from Number 47 we've learnt the location of several other members and we need you to find this one named number 52," Said Tsunade.

"What but I throught you were only calling me in for D-ranked missions until Minato and Kushina got out of the hospital I can't do this on my own," Said Neji.

"And you won't have too you'll be temporally assigned as the 4th member of another 3 man team," Said Tsunade.

"But if you read my file I don't work well with people I'm not familiar with," Said Neji.

"Well I don't know if your good friends with these guys but you should be Acquainted with these 3 they went too," Said Tsunade.

"Who are they," Asked Neji?

At that moment the team that Neji was supposed to work with on his next mission came in, to his surprise it was the 3rd generation of the inoshikacho team consisting of Shikahana Nara the daughter of Shikamaru and Temari a Jonin level shinobi who was a spitting image of her mother other than having black hair and black eyes being a member of the Nara clan she clan she is a user of the shadow possession techneacic and like her mother uses a giant fan as a weapon, she act fairly lazy like her father but like her mother is usually aggressive when annoyed, the other two were twin boys named Inoji and Chojo Chunnin level shinobis and the sons of Ino and Choji, Inoji used many of the techneics from his mother's clan like the mind transfer jutsus and Chojo did techneaks from his farther side for example the body expansion jutsu, both of them are also very profiahant Taijutsu uses. All of them are currently 16.

"Oh yeah I remember these three Minato's hung out with them a few times as children how you guys been," Said Neji.

"Oh we've been fine, what about you kid you seems like you've grown a little," said Shikahana ScrUffing his head a little.

"Shut up," Responded Neji. Minato and Nenji had always been a littler shorter than the average boy their age which is something that easily irritated them.

"Ok settle down you 2 now here's what needs to be done, from what information we got from Number 47 is that 52 is a little stronger than he is strength but lacks the endurance and like the last one he also has the cells of legendary shnobi in this case he has Storm and Wood Release meaning out of your normal nature styles he can use lighting release, water release and earth release and even through he's not as resilient he's also a medical nin so he can selfheal himself" Said Tsunade.

"Wow that could some dangerous make combos," said Chojo.

"Yeah," Said Inoji.

"Don't worry with me as team leader this mission won't be a failure," Said Shikahana.

"Wait I wanna ask 1 more question do we only have to bring him back for interrogations," Asked Neji?

"No this guy is more of a person who's waiting for orders from what we heard he has no useful information this mission if for you to take him out now go," Said Tsunade.


	4. Second batle

And with that the 3rd generation of Inoshikacho and their Temporary teammate Neji took off. As he said before Neji wasn't really good with working with people he wasn't familiar with although he was acquainted with Shikahana, Inoji and Chojo he didn't know them very well so he wasn't fully sure weather he could trust them or not he also didn't like being the shortest in a team which he hated ever since his genin days. Shikahana decided it would be a little fun to tease him because he was younger, shorter had quite a unique hair colour.

"Hey kid," Said Shikahana.

"My name is Neji I was named after," Neji's cut of before he's finished.

"Yeah, Yeah my Dad told me your named after your 2nd cousin who died protecting your parents during the 4th Shinobi World War, but I wanted to ask you a question," Said Shikahana.

"What," Said Neji.

"Why's your hair red I mean from what I hear you Dads hair was blond and Mums hair was blue I'm mean I'm not making fun of you I'm Just saying you look pretty cute being a small red head," Said Shikahana Scruffing his head again.

"Shut up I have red hair because my grandmother had red hair which is a common trait amongst the Uzumaki clan and I not that short I'm 2 years younger than you," Shouted Neji.

"Jeez you don't have to shout Neji I was just teasing," Said Shikahana.

"I'm sorry I'm still a little confused on who and who not to trust," Said Neji.

"Well you can trust us our parents were actually good friends," Said Inoji.

"Yeah and were friends with Minato so you can trust us," Said Chojo.

"Your right I'm sorry I yelled," Said Neji.

"It's fine Neji," Said Shikahana.

"Right and I know it's not my right to say but let's go" Said Neji.

"Yeah let's go man what a drag," Said Shikahana.

And with that discussion over the four Comrades headed off to the sight where they were to encounter Number 53 however since it was in a whole country away the group had to stop for the night so they could rest for the big day ahead. The next day they all woke and prepared themselves. Neji was actually a little scared about the next fight, even though he knew the Number 52 wasn't as resilient as 47 he was better at using technics and Neji still had to face the fact that he was working with a team he wasn't really used to working with. However within a few hours they came face to face with number 52 he was a really tall man at least 2m tall he also had shoulder length purple hair and fiery orange eyes.

"Ahh I heard they were sending kids from villages to do the adults dirty work," Said Number 52.

"Yeah well were the third generation of inoshikacho plus we have one of the Uzumaki Siblings so I think you should worried about your health," Said Shikahana.

"Yeah, yeah I've heard about the whole inoshikacho team your parents and grandparents are quite legends, but all I see are a bunch of snivelling 16 year old teenagers and an Uzumaki Siblibling," Said Number 52.

"What about us you heard of us," Said Neji.

"Yeah I heard about you from your fight with Number 47 shame that he was taken out by a bunch of brats I mean look at you your nothing but a 14 year old kid who wasn't even strong enough to prevent his older brother and sister from getting Injured," Said Number 52.

"Shut up," Said Neji with rage.

"Neji calm down were not going to win if your angry," Said Shikahana.

"Your right besides he can't beat all of us," Said Neji.

"Yeah let's show him what we got," Said Inoji.

"I'm going to show you what a human bolder can do" Said Chojo.

"Bring it," Said Number 52.

Suddenly the 4 man team charged ready to attack the threat they were about to face. Knowing while they attack they couldn't give him time to fight back the only problem he was very strong and fast so most of them couldn't lay a hand on him and he was to quick for Shikahana to capture him in shadow possession jutsu.

"You can't beat us just by dogging," Said Inoji.

"Don't forget I've been hitting back as well," Said Number 52.

"Well you can deal with one of me but try 50, Multi Shadow Clone Justu," Said Neji.

Suddenly Neji charged at Number 52 using his number to over power him and used a sword version Uzumaki barrage by slashing instead of kicking.

"Ne, e, ji, Uzumaki Sword Barrage," Said Neji. And with a crash Number 52 hit the ground with many cuts.

"Good work Neji," Said Chojo.

"Yeah kid didn't know you had it in you," Said Shikahana.

"Yeah you're pretty cool Neji," Said Inoji.

"Thanks," Said Nejii.

"Don't think that you've won this fight isn't over not by a long shot remember I'm a medical nin and I've already healed myself and I'm gonna make you pay for that you red haired brat," Said Number 52.

"Well you're going to go through all that until you have no chakra to heal yourself," Nejis gets cut of before he can finish.

"I don't think so," Said Number 52.

Number 52 suddenly caught all of the shadow clones with wood release and using storm release to send a wave of lighting at the clones and also sent a current up the wood, defeating all the shadow clones and Injuring Neji, then continued doing in until Chojo made him brake the hold by coming at him with Human bolder.

"Neji are you alright," Said Inoji.

"Yeah I'm fine," Said Neji.

"Listen kid take a breather you deserve it," Said Shikahana.

"No I can still fight plus I have an idea," Said Neji.

"Let's hear it," Said Chojo.

Neji tells them about his idea and tells them how it's supposed to go Neji steps up first and uses Multi shadow clone Justsu in hope of restraining him, it took longer then he'd hoped but in the end was successful.

"Now Inoji," Yelled Neji.

"Right, mind transfer Jutsu," Said Inochi as his body fell to the ground while preforming.

"Do you have the hold," Asked Neji.

"Yes I've got him," Said Inoji inside of Number 52.

Neji let go than said.

"Shikahana your turn,".

"Right Shadow possession Jutsu," Said Shikahana. And got hold of Number 52's body

"Release," Said Inoji and left Number 52, body.

"So you've gotton a hold of me but you should know all too well that won't hold me for long," Said Number 52.

"That wasn't the full plan," Said Shikahana.

And with that Shikahana quickly blew Number 52 away with her fan, than Chojo used Body Expansion Jutsu to give him a big and strong punch that pushed him into the clones of Neji that did Uzumaki sword barrage and hit him into another set of cloned that surrounded him with rasengans making him hit one then fly into another they till they were all finished and he fell to the ground with a crash. InoJi went over to check that he was dead and sure enough they had done way to much damage for him to heal himself.

"We did it," Said Neji.

"Yeah kid you should be proud of yourself," Said Shikahana.

"Thanks I couldn't have done it without your help though," Said Neji who Collapses.

"Neji are you okay," Said Chojo.

"He's fine Chojo he's just a little exasted I predict if he has a day's rest he'll be fine," Said Inoji.

"Well let's let the kid rest he deserves it," Said Shikahana.

After a day's rest the 4 comrades headed back to the leaf village within another day of travelling they returned to the leaf village and Neji said goodbye to his temporary comrades hoping that he could work with them again one day and headed off to the hospital to see his brother and sister. By the end of next week both Minato and Kushina were out of the hospital. A few days after they were all out of the hospital Minato and Neji decided to have a training session since they hadn't had one for a while with Kushina observing. Minato proved that he was a slightly better fighter using his gentle fist and byakugan and steep to overwhelm Neji's sword play and predict his attacks. At one point Minato saw his grandfather and Aunt Hanabi and for a second told Neji not to thought that they were two far away for him to notice but Hiashi hid in his blind spot and hiashi found out that someone had taught him Hyuuga clan Technics.


	5. Grandson vs Grandfather

**Look I'm sorry about the way the story is written and structured this was my very 1st fanfic and I wan't as good as writing back then so if I hope its not off putting and if anyone would like to better the story just let me know and feel free to leave a comment to express your opinions**

"Minato," Said Hiashi.

"Grandfather," Said Minato.

"How the hell did you learn the Hyuuga clans technics," Said Hiashi.

"Um well you see," Said Minato.

"Farther I apologise but I was the one who taught him," Said Hanabi.

"Hanabi I'm very disappointed in you I thought I told you not to interact with them after the Argument," Said Hiashi.

"Father they had just lost their parents and even through you didn't exile Hinata for the second time you didn't accept Naruto or Neji and Kushina just because they didn't have Hyuuga traits so I cut him some slack and helped him," Said Hanabi.

"Hanabi I don't want to hear it," Said Hiashi.

"Shut up," Said Neji.

"Watch your tong young man," Said Hiashi.

"No Aunt Hanabi shouldn't be told what to do by the likes of you she's a grown woman and she agreed to teach Minato and you can't stop that," Said Neji.

"That may be but Hanabi will be punished for the crime she has committed," Said Hiashi.

"Not if I kick your ass first," Said Neji. Suddenly Neji charged at Hiash with his sword but hiashi used his gental fist hitting all his chakra pointes and hitting him backwards.

"I'm dissipointed Neji I expected a grandson of mine would be a better fighter," Said Hiashi.

"Leave Neji out of this I'll take you on, Kushina heal Neji," Said Minato.

"Right," Said Kushina

"Really well this shouldn't be too hard being only half Hyuuga your attacks may only be half as strong," Said Hiashi.

"Well this should be easy cause you must be an idiot because it took you 10 years to find out" Said Minato.

"You should watch your mouth or this fight might be your last," Said Hiashi.

"Bring it on," Said Minato.

The two skilled Hyuugas clashed to start a fight between family. Minato proved that he was fast enough to beat Hiashi's all and all Minato appeared to be getting the upper hand and pushing him back.

"I'm impressed Minato, Hanabi has taught you well," Said Hiashi.

"Don't forget that I have the power of youth on my side and moves from outside the clan do you still think you can beat me you mean old geezer," Said Hiashi.

"I don't like to hear a person with Hyuuga traits to talk in that tone so I'm gonna teach you some manners" Said Hiashi. However Hiashi was getting a little slower with old age he couldn't hide that he was either his long black hair had gone grey and his face was a lot more wrinkled and his strength had also decreased.

The fight between the two raged and although Minato had had the upper hand earlier Hiashi was more experienced and was starting to gets some hits on Mintat hitting some of his chackra points. Minato was getting tired as well and it was at that point that he decided to show hiashi what he could really do.

"Multi Shadow clone Jutsu" Yelled Minato.

"Remember I can tell which one is real," Said Hiashi.

"Mabe but my dad's and the Hyuuga clan technics are the things that are gonna beat you," Said Minato.

"Why is that," Said Hiashi.

"You're about to find out take this Minato, Min, a, to Uzumaki Trigram palm Barrage," Said Minato.

Using his superior number and using trigram palm opened up all of Hiashi charcra points than used the normal Uzumaki Barrage smashing Hiashi into the ground than coming up with rasengarn in his hand Hiashi thought his own grandson was going to kill him but then Minato powered down his rasengan.

"But why," Asked Hiashi.

"Although I don't like you your still my grandfather," Said Minato.

"And I'm proud of what you've become," Said Hiashi.

"I don't wanna hear it," Said Minato.

"Look the only reason I never accepted Neji and Kushina is because when you were young I wanted to get you in Hyuuga training early but your father didn't want going through what your mother did and it angered me that they wouldn't let me see my own grandson and that angered me so much that at that moment I decided not to accept my another grandchildren," Said Hiashi.

"So you were angry," Said Minato.

"Yes and after Naruto and Hinata died I felt it was my responsibility to protect the Hyuuga clan secrets so I wanted to take the custody of you but when you turned me down it angered me even more and when I saw you using the gental fist my anger just kept raging, then I was angry at Hanabi for teaching you and not telling me," Said Hiashi.

"You mean my resentment to you was all a misunderstanding than why didn't you accept dad," Said Minato.

"I did accept your father he did many things for the clan just by being associated with Hinata after he became Hokage he fulfilled his promise to Neji and made us stop using the practice of the birdcage seal and by marrying Hinata and being Hokage he honoured the clan he just didn't want me putting you through training at such a young age," Said Hiashi.

"Then I forgive you for being an ass grandfather, Kuhina heal grandfather before me," Said Minato.

"Right don't worry grandfather I'm a pretty good medical nin," Said Kushina.

"Thankyou Kushina you know other than your eyes and hair colour you look just like your mother," Said Hiashi.

"So I've heard," Said Kushina.

"Well looks like their getting along," Said Neji.

"Yeah, are you okay I mean he did get you pretty good," Said Minato.

"I'm fine from Kushina healing, but forget me he went he went all out against you as well," Said Neji.

"I'm fine he only got a few chackra points," Said Minato.

"Let's go find Sakura we should just Kushina heal grandfather" Said Neji.

"Ok, Kushina were going to find Sakura heal grandfather, than catch up with us," Said Minato.

Leaving Kushina to heal Hiashi Minato and Neji headed off to the hospital in hope of finding Sakura thankfully they did and after receiving a small lecture and hit Sakura heald Minato. They were also glad that they had made peace with their grandfather who they now see more of. A few weeks later when the 3 were all fully resteded Sasuke informed them they got another message from the hokage requesting for missions. They had a quick breakfast and headed off to the hokages office complaining a little since they had had many missions in the past month and wanted a small break.

"Thank you for coming in now I'm sorry to say but the 3 of you will all be going on different missions today," Said Tsunade.

"That's okay we knew it was bound to happen eventually," Said Minato.

"Yeah and I think it would be good for us to get familiar with different teams," Said Neji.

"I'm ready for anything as well," Said Kushina.

"Okay Minato and Neji you two are gonna be temporary leader of different genin team since their Jonin leaders are busy with other missions, here are the places where they are located and be quick your supposed to be there in 10 minutes," Said Tsunade.

"Thank you lady Tsunade and good luck with your mission Kushina," Said Minato.

"Yeah will see you later," Said Neji.

"Now Kushina you're going to be going on a more dangerous mission finding and subduing and retrieving another member of the organisation for information this one goes by Number 136," Said Tsunade.

"I'm assuming your putting me with another team right," Asked Kushina.

"Of course thankfully these 2 you should be completely familiar with oh who am I kidding you live with them," Said Tsunade.

"Does that mean I'm on this mission with Itachi and Mikoto Uchiha,"Asked Kushina.

"That's right," Said Tsunade.

At that moment the two Uchiha Children walked in Itachi Uchiha Junior a teenager who had grown into quite the handsome young man like his father but, everyone throught he was cute because he had bright pink hair and Mikoto Uchiha like her brother had grown to be quite attractive. Since the 2 Uchiha Children had arrived it was time for the briefing for the next mission.

"Now like Number 47 Number 136 is going to be brung back for innterrogations and there's good news and bad news about his abilities the good news is he hasent taken the cells of any Legendary Shinobi meaning he doesn't have any big kekagenkais but he has master 4 different Nature release Wind, Fire, Water and lightning and he sometimes mixes them together to make his abilities stronger, he's also fairly resilient fast and proficient taijutsu user making him very tough," Said Tsunade.

"Damn this is gonna be tough," Said Itachi

"But if we work as a team our chances are better than his," Said Mikoto.

"Plus we have 2 medical nins on the team so our chances of survival are even higher," Said Kushina

"That's right now get moving and remember bring him back alive," Said Tsunade.

The Uchiha kids and Kushina set off knowing that what lied ahead might kill them but they were prepared to face anything no matter how big or small it was. Kushina was happy that she was teamed up with people who were practically family. They had to go through 3 days of travelling but they finally arrived at the sight where they were to fight number 136.


	6. Critical Information

Like Number 52 Number 136 was very tall at least 195cm and had the same purple hair but his hair was much shorter and he had dark blue eyes. He wasn't intimidated by the 3 young teenagers and started laughing.

"I can't believe they keep sending children to do their dirty work," Said Number 136.

"Well we're, the children of Sasuke Uchiha head of konoha police force," Said Itachi.

"And I'm Kushina Uzumaki one of the Uzumaki siblings," Said Kushina.

"Uzumaki, I've heard you, your bastard red haired brother killed my big brother Number 52 with the help of the 3rd inoshikacho team," Said Number 136.

"Neji killed your big brother well than this shouldn't be too hard," Said Itachi.

"Well than again Neji did have 3 other people for backup," Said Mikoto.

"And Neji's a little stronger than I am," Said Kushina.

"Well I'm gonna kill you for my brother and so your brothers will suffer," Said Number 136.

"Not a chance we're not gonna let you kill Kushina," Said Itachi.

"Don't worry I won't die in this battle," Said Kushina.

"Maybe so but be careful," Said Mikoto.

"This is for my brother," Said 126.

Number 126 charged at the 3 young ninjas but they quickly jumped out of the way all of them were good taijutsu users but like Neji, Itachi relayed a lot on sword play and like her mother Mikoto was a medical nin with really powerful punches and from sparing with her brothers and lessons from Kakashi, Kushina was a very proficient at taijutsu. As Tsunade said he was proficient in 4 different forms of nature release thankfully when he used earth style Itachi was able to counter it with his chidori blade, when he used wind release Itachi and Mikoto were also able to counter with fire release and strengthened their attacks and used it against him however having both wind and fire release he was able to strengthen his fire technics and overpowered itachi.

He could also use smoke and water and fire release to make sure that even Mikoto and Itachi couldn't see him even with his sharinggan because of all the chakra, he beat them out of the smoke and they needed to think us something better.

"Were gonna need a better strategy," Said Kushina.

"Agreed but what do we do," Asked Mikoto.

Kushina ran them through her idea they all agreed and thought it could work so Kushina used multi shadow clone jutsu to distract and restrain Number 126. Since Kushina's clones had him restrained Mikoto hit Number 126 with one of her powerful punches sending him flying then Kushina and Itach charged with Kusina having a rasengan in her hand and Itachi having a chidori in his and they said.

"Chidori, Rasengan combo," Yelled Itachi and Kushina.

Sending him flying again he was alive but just barely lucky for them he was fairly resilient since an attack like that would have killed any normal person. Thankfully none of them were seriously injured and with 2 medics on their team they were all fully healed and made sure Number 126 wouldn't get away they took their prisoner and headed back to the leaf village where Kushina reunited with her Neji because Minato was in the hospital again. As it turns out while leading a genin team Minato was attacked by a member of the organisation and back up was a little late.

3 hours earlier.

Minato was escorting the Genin team back to the village after a day of doing odd jobs Minato was actually relieved that he had had an easy mission, something he hadn't done since being promoted to Chunin but during the walk back he had always had the sensation that he was being watched always stopping.

"Minato sensei why do you keep stoping," Said the female of the group.

"I just have a feeling that were being watched, do you mind if I check the area before we continue," Asked Minato?

"No its okay," Said the 3 Genin.

"Thanks don't worry this won't take long with the byakugan I can easily check the surrounding," Said Minato.

Minato couldn't see anyone or anything suspicious so he told the 3 genin that it was nothing and they continued. Unknown to Minato there was someone watching them and hiding in his blind spot so Minato didn't see him with his byakugan so he thought he was alone but the person who was watching him threw a kunai with an explosive tag luckily Minato saw the kunai before it blew up so he pushed the genin out of the way.

"Minato sensei," Said the Genin.

"I'm fine, now I know your there so show yourself," Said Minato.

"Of course by the way my name is Number 199," He Said.

"Your part of that organisation, why are you here," Said Minato.

"The boss has decided that he's sick of you and your brother and sister are killing off some of our best fighters so were gonna kill you off while your alone and since you're the strongest your 1st," Said Number 199.

"I see fine I'll take you on, you 3 get back to the leaf and radio for help on the way," Said Minato.

"But Minato sansei," Said the tallest of the 3 genin.

"That's an order this guys to tough for you he's only genin now go," Said Minato.

With that the 3 genin headed off to the leaf village and Minato stood face to face with a fairly short man about the same height as him with a bald head and green eyes.

"Tell me before we clash what can you do as a ninja before we fight," Asked Minato.

"I've got cells that give me the abilities to use Lava and Wood release, I'm also a master user of taijutsu and just as resilient as Number 47," Said Number 199.

"So even as S-ranked move will only leave you seriously injured," Said Minato.

"That's right, I think you should have let those genin fight you may have had a better chance of winning," Said Number 199.

"I'm not gonna let those kids die in a fight I've been fighting," Said Minato

"That's sweet let me tell you something I'm not completely sure if it was a good idea to join the organisation so if you beat me I tell you two big things that will help your fight the organisation," Said Number 199.

"Well thanks and I will not lose," Said Minato.

Minato charged and the fight began he used his Hyuuga clan technics and speed in hope of hitting his chakra points and weakening him, Number 199 was very fast through and Minato was only roughly the same speed so he only hit two chakra points. Number 199 used his superior taijutsu to push him back, Minato then started to use shadow clones to better his chances of hitting him with gentle fist but he only got two more, he then used his shadow clones to restrain him, then made 5 rasengans with the help of his shadow cloness and number 199 went flying.

Number 199 landed on his feet and coughing up a little blood and was amazed by how much Minato had injured him but it wasn't enough, Number 199 used wood release to capture all the clones and destoy them also crushing Minato a little and braking a few ribs then used lava release to burn the wood branches and in hope that Minato would fall in the lava, but luckily for Minato the genin team showed up and broke the concentration.

"What are I told you do go back to the village," Said Minato.

"Were ninjas too even if were only genin we heard the sixth hokage was a genin till he was 16," Said the shorter boy.

"Anyway are you okay Minato Sensai," Asked the girl freeing Minato.

"I'm fine just a few broken ribs" Said Minato.

"Can you still fight," Asked the taller boy.

"Yeah, do you guys think you can restrain him," Said Minato,

"Sure, why," Asked the Smaller?

"I have only one technic that will beat him but it will take time for me to complete," Said Minato.

"Sure will distract him so you can kick his ass," Said the taller boy.

So the 3 genin charged at number 199 in hopes of distracting him they could do very little to fight him or do much to defend himself but they got his arms and restrained him. Minato had finished with the Rasenshurekan and was ready so with it in his hands he ran at Number 199.

"Move now," Said Minato.

The 3 genin let go of their hold of Number 199 and even he knew that he wouldn't be able to move with Minato so close.

"Wind style Rasenshureken," Yelled Minato.

The attack hit Number 199 he went flying 3 times as fare as he did to when he was hit with rasengan. Minato ran over to see if Number 199 was alive and sure enough he was.

"He, he you did good kid," Said Number 199.

"I told you I would defeat you didn't I but you were right I did need help from those genin," Said Minato.

"True enough but I'm gonna live up to what I said I'm gonna tell you 2 things about the organisation," Said Number 199.

"What," Asked Minato?

"There is a mole inside the leaf village and good news your Dads still alive," Said Number 199.

"What but I saw him die with my own eyes he can't still be alive," Said Minato.

"Oh but he is you see by taken a piece of you dad and with the help of the nine tailed fox the boss was able to completely recreate his body," Said Number 199.

"But we sealed the foxes chakra inside a rock," Said MInato

"But don't forget the fox has an infinite amount of chakra meaning that rock could have fooled you for years," Said number 199

"What about Mum is she still alive," Asked Minato?

"No I'm sorry kid but she's gone forever," Said Number 199.

"Who is the boss please tell me," Asked Minato?

But with that Number 199 died leaving Minato with big information about the organisation. With all that information taken in Minato went back to the 3 genin to see if they were alright.

"Hey are you three okay," Asked Minato.

"Forget about us, look at your arm," Said the girl.

"It's not that bad but I think that attack did something to my ribs, I need you 3 to take me too the hospital," Said Minato.

"Right, don't worry will get you the help you need," Said the taller boy.

The 3 genin too Minato to the hospital where he was treated for his arm and broken ribs. Neji and Kushina visited him later that day where he told them that after they got out he needed to tell them and Tsunade something in privet. 5 days after he returned Minato told Neji and Kushina that they needed to go to the Hokage's to tell her the information he collected from Number 199. The 3 siblings went to the Hokage office and asked Tsunade if it was a good time to talk in privet.

"Yes it's a goodtime, Shizunai could you leave for a bit," Asked Tsunade.

"Of course lady Tsunade," Said Shizunai.

"Anyway what did you want to tell me," Asked Tsunade?

"You know how I was attacked by Number 199" Said Minato.

"Yes what about it," Asked Tsunade.

"He said if I could beat he would tell me 2 things about the organisation," Said Tsunade.

"What did he tell you," Asked Tsunade.

"He said that theirs a mole inside the leaf Village and that dads still alive," Said Minato!

"What," Said Kushina

"Buts that's impossible," Said Neji.

"He said that by taking a part of dads body and with the help of the nine tailed fox that the leader could completely recreate his body, he also said that since the fox has an infinite amount of chakra that the what sealed could folled us for years," Explained Minato.

"How do you know he was feeding you the right information," Asked Tsunade.

"I didn't it's just that when he said it I just knew that he was telling the truth I just knew it," Said Minato.

Tsunade even went to check the rock that Sasuke had sealed the Nine Tails in and sure enough the rock had stopped glowing bright orange.

"Well I'm not sure if we can fully relay on this information but I think we should be cautious because I've got some valuable information of my own we've actually found the base to the organisation it's about 2000miles west of the cloud village, so I want you 2 round up only people you fill you can truly trust and head out tomorrow under stood," Said Tsunade.

"Right," They all said.

Minato, Kushina and Neji went different ways after that to find people they knew they could trust. Minato found Sakura and Sasuke who agreed to help them with the next mission. Neji located the 3rd Inoshikacho team and after some long persuasion with Shikahana they finally agreed to help and Kushina found the Uchiha children who were more than happy to help. With a small group of fighter assembled they all prepare for the big fight ahead.


	7. Final Battle

The next day they got briefing from Tsunade who ordered them to infiltrate the base and destroy it. The small group of fighters headed off and they knew they had at least 3 days of travelling so they formulated a plan to infiltrate the base. When they reached the base they saw that there were three different entries they decided then and there that they would spit up. The Uzumaki Siblings took the entire on the left, the 3rd Inoshikacho team took the middle door and the Uchiha Family took the door on the right.

The Uzumaki family went down a fairly dark hallway. Minato used his byakugan to see through the hallway and he saw a light at the end of the hall, the 3 moved closer and at the end they saw a laboratory full of prisoners and objects under a label that said mind control devices. Kushina tried talking to a few of the prisoners in hope they weren't too crazy. One of the Prisoners told her this.

"Since the 5 allied villages are killing off the best fighters of the organisaton the leader is taken skilled shinobis and putting them under brain control," He Said.

"That's terrible, do you know where the Sixth Hokage is because if you promise to tell us we'll free you" Said Kushina.

"I do know, everyone here does and I'll go with the bargain, free us and anyone here and we'll be happy to tell you," Said the Prisoner.

With that Minato started destroying the bars of the cells while Neji destroyed the mind control machine. The Prisoners were glad to be free but before they left lived up to their agreement.

"The sixth hokage is located in a room down the hall 2 turn right 2 turns left and he should be behind a door in a room at the end of the hall," Said one of the prisoners.

The 3 teenagers thanked the prisoners for their information and headed to the direction of where they were told, as the prisoner said there was a door at the end of the hallway, even through the door was locked Neji figured how to pick a lock when he was younger, the door opened they came into a big room where all of the planning for the organisation was being held and it proved Number 199 was true too his word because at room with his arm tied to pieces of wood was their father Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto looked a lot older than what his kids remember, but when they last saw him he was a fairly young man of 31 now he was reaching middle age of 41, he was also a lot thinner making them assume he wasn't regally fed.

"Dad, dad it's me Minato please wake up don't be dead a second time," Said Minato.

"Hmm Minato, Kushina, Neji my children," Said an awaking Naruto.

"Yes it's us," said Neji.

"Father I can't believe you alive," Said Kushina.

"Look at you guys teenagers I knew you'd find me 1 day, listen I need to tell you ," Said Naruto.

At that moment the man who attacked them 10 years ago walked in.

"Damn it why now," Said Minato.

"What aren't you happy that you found your father," Said the man.

At that moment the Uchiha family and the 3rd Inoshikacho team walked in and Sakura attacked and silenced the man who attacked them.

"Sakura, Sasuke thank god you're here," Said Neji.

"yeah I thought we were done for," Said Kushina.

"Wait a minute guys," Said Minato.

"What is it," Asked Neji?

"Sakura why did you kill him we could have gotten information out of him he was the leader," Said Minato.

"Don't worry we asked around he isn't the real Leader," Said Sasuke.

"yes and we silenced an evil man," Said Sakura.

"But how are we supposed to find who the real leader is without him," Asked Minato.

"Oh don't worry about finding the leader your talking to her," Said Sakura.

"What," Said the Uchiha family surprised.

"That's right I was the one who did the experiments I was the one who had your parents killed and brang your father back," Said Sakura.

"But why," Asked Neji.

"Because when we were younger your father was always trying to win my affections but I always turned to sasuke for his affections but when I finally fell for Naruto he had fallen in love with another woman your mother Hinata Hyuuga, so Naruto since your finally talking why did you stop trying to win my affections I was yours after the war why did you stop," Asked Sakura.

"Because when we were younger it was just a silly long standing crush I had, I also stopped because Hinata was the first woman I ever truly loved," Said Naruto.

"Oh that's touching and I can't believe how you reacted when she confessed," Said a man who walked out of the shadows reviling to be Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru Sakura why did you join this man," Asked Sasuke.

"Did you really think that this annoying pink hair girl would become one of my followers, that speech I made her say that she's been under my control for nearly 11 years," said Orochimaru.

"Why did you take control of Mum," Asked Itachi.

"I needed her skill in medical ninjutsu since I lost Kabuto, and for her too be the mole inside the leaf, So I took control of this girl to help me conduct my experiments and she's been feeding me information and she helped make the soldiers to take out the Shinobi," Said Orochimaru.

"So Sakura was the mole but unintentional being controlled," Said Neji.

"Why did you need Dad revived," Asked Kushina.

"His nine tails chakra is what's been keeping me alive but had no need for his wife so I killed her but took a few of cells to see if I could learn anything about the Hyuugas, and as for Sakura her usefulness has ended," Explained Orochimaru.

With that Sakura fainted and Sasuke and the Uchiha kids went to see if she was okay.

"You're a monster," Said Shikahana.

"That's a little cold," Said Orochimaru.

"No it's more than you deserve to be called," Said Inoji.

"Hm what's going on," said Sakura.

"Sakura before we tell you how have there been any parts of your life that you don't remember of the past eleven years," Asked Sasuke.

"There have been times where I blanked out and awoke someplace else why," Asked Sakura.

"You've been under Orochimaru's control for nealy 11 years you were also the mole inside the Leaf Village," Said Sasuke.

"No what no so does that mean he used my medical ninjutsu to do all those experiments," Asked Sakura?

"Unfortunately yes but look there's one good thing you did," Said Sasuke.

Sakura looked over and saw the revived body of Naruto.

"Naruto's really is alive," Said Sakura.

"Yeah you bet," Said Naruto.

"Oh such a touching reunion, but since you all know this I can't let you leave this place alive," Said Orochimaru.

"Well don't get to cocky because even through your one of the legendary sanin your fighting 10 extremily powerful ninjas," Said Minato.

"No he's fighting 11 I may be weak but I can still fight," Said Naruto.

"No dad please your weak take a rest," Said Kushina.

"Okay plus I can finally use the nine tailes power to heal myself," Said Minato.

Since it was agreed that Naruto would sit out for a while the 10 other ninjas attacked hoping to defeat the one of the legendary Sanin who had been revived by Sasuke 25 years ago. Even through Orochimaru was vastly outnumbered he still lived up to being the legend that he was able to push all of them except Sasuke back with ease. He was also still very durable from sucking the nine tailes chakra to support his life.

"He has to have a weakness," Said Itachi.

"Wait what if we use the same strategy I used during my mission with the inoshikacho team," Said Neji.

"That could work" Said Shikahana.

Suddenly 8 of the fighters attacked Orochimaru hopeing to restrain him the Uzumaki sibling even used Multi shadow clone jutsu in hoping to better their chances but even with that it was very difficult since orochimaru was quick and one of the best ninjutsu users they ever met. Althrough it was difficult and took a long time they all finally got a hold of him.

"Inoji now," Yelled Chojo.

"Right mind transfer Jutsu," Said Inoji.

Inoji got a hold of Orochimarus mind and all the others let go, after which Shikahana used shadow possession jutsu and they thought that he was trapped. However once Inoji left his hold and With Orochimaru controlling his body again he used his superior chakra to break his hold from the shodow and since he was free pushed all 8 people backwards. Orochimar than summoned snakes that would attack the ninjas but sddenly when all hoped seemed lost a glowing orange arm came forward and crushed the attacking snakes. Looking over they saw that Naruto had ignored them and decided to join the battle.

"So Naruto decided to join the battle" Said Orochimaru.

"Did you really think that I would let my friends and family die without me helping them," Said Naruto.

"Well I don't know what you hope to do you haven't fought or trained in 10 years,"

The fight between Orochimaru and Naruto began even though he hadn't trained for years Naruto was holding his own against Orochimaru and when he actually started using the Nine Tails power he Started gaining the upper hand.

"Impossible you haven trained for more than 10 years how are you this strong," Asked Orochimaru?

"Even though I wasn't able to summon the Nine Tails to free me from where I was restrained I was still able to enter my mind train there and communicate with the fox," Explained Naruto.

"Well than let me tell you something since I've used the Nine Tails chakra to keep me alive all this time I've absorbed enough to used that same power for a whole 3 hours that's more than enough time to beat you," Said Orochimaru.

"Bring it," Said Naruto.

Suddenly Orochimaru summoned the chakra that he extracted from Naruto to use against him and a battle that would decide the fate of nearly 3 families's started. Naruto still proved to be one of the greatest ninja's in history by beating his father the legendary 4th hokage in strength creating more Shadow Clones than anyone would think possible and unlike Orochimaru, Naruto could actually go tailed beast mode instead of just controlling the Chakra however Orochimaru had become a lot more Physically stronger than Naruto who despite had become stronger with his ninjutsu and taijutsu was still very skinny and weak.

"Well Naruto despite being better at your abilities your still weal from not training physically," Said Orochimaru.

Suddenly the Uzumaki Sibling attacked making Orochimaru fly 100 meters in the opposite direction.

"Guy's leave this to me I know your not kids anymore but this man is one of the legendary Sanin and should not be taken lightly," Said Naruto.

"We know that dad but still we want to help," Said Kushina.

"Like you said were not kids anymore where teenagers and Chunin Level Shinobi's," Said Neji.

"Plus dad when we were kids our first ever dream was to one day fight alongside you so please let us do that," Said Minato.

"Okay but let me give you something first," Said Naruto.

Suddenly all 3 of the Uzumaki Siblings starting glowing the same bright orange colour their dad was to show that he had passed on some of the chakra to them to amplify their abilities as ninjas.

"I've never felt such power, this is awesome," Said Neji.

"With this might be able to beat him," Said Minato.

"Amazing," Said Kushina.

"Now do you think that you can hold him off while I give some to everyone else," Said Naruto.

"Yeah I'm positive," Said Minato.

"Good now I don't expect you to beat him on your own but try to use up his chakra and he'll be finished, Said Naruto.

While Naruto went to give Nine Tailes cjakra to everyone else the Uzumaki Sibligs held him of using up a bit of his chakra in the process since their ablilities had been greatly amplified. Giving them the abilitie to use more shadow clones than they ever had before it also amplified some of their signature attacks.

"Kus, hin, a, Uzumaki barrage," Yelled Kushina bashing hitting in to the ground!

"Ne, e, ji, Uzumaki sword barrage," yelled Neji.

"Min, a ,to, Uzumaki trigram barrage," Yelled Minato.

Orochimaru landed with a crush after having been bashed by Kushina, slashed up by Neji and having all his chakra pointes hit by Minato, Orochimaru had taken a lot of damage. However by using the chakra he adsorbed from Naruto healed all of the attacks that had injured him and hit them out of the way with his snakes. Thankfully in the time that the Uzumaki Siblings Naruto had had more than enough time to give chackra to the other 7 people.

"You could barly stand up against 3 of us now you're gonna try your luck against 11 you got no chance," Said Sasuke.

"That's right were taking you down," Said Mikoto and Itachi.

"I'm gonna make you pay for taking over my body," Said Sakura.

"Let's do this," Said the inoshikacho team.

Even though he was vastly outnumbered 1 nine tails powered person against 11 Orochimaru still thought he had a chance but he was dead wrong Inoji caught hold of him with his mind transfer jutsu giving Shikahana the chance to capture him in shadow possession jutsu and unlike last time Orochimaru didn't have enough strength to break free. So knowing he couldn't break free Shikahana got her fan broke the hold and quickly blew him away, Chojo than used body expansion to hit him with his big fist, Sakura and Mikoto than used their power punches, letting Sasuke and Itachi stab him with chidori blades. Orochimaru fell to the ground and before he could get up the Uzumaki family attacked with millions of Shadow clones and said.

"Na, ru, to, Min, a, to, Ne, e, ji, Kus, hi, a Uzumaki Family Rasengan Barrage," Yelled the Uzumaki Family.

But even after all that Orochimaru healed his wounds with the nine tailes chakra to heal his wound. It was then that they all knew that there was only one way that they would win this would be to use their most powerful attack the rasenshurekan. Minato also told Naruto that he could use it too meaning they had an even better chance of winning. So Narutto told the all to hold him off while he and Minato made Rasenshureken.

Shikahana was able to get a hold of him with shadow possesion but she was getting tired and Orochimaru nearly broke free but wasn't quick enough before everyone restrained him.

"Minato, Dad do it now," Yelled Neji.

"Okay but this is third time in two months that I'll have to have my arm healed for this technic," Said Minato.

"Minato try using more chakra to throw it it's called the rasenshurekan for a reason and that's what I do," Said Naruto.

"Ok I'll give it a try now let's go," Said Minato

Minato and Naruto leaed forward and using his Byakugan and he saw that using a lot more chakra he would be able to throw it so he went forward hoeing that he could end this fight with his father.

"Wind style Rasenshurekan," Yelled Minato and Naruto.

They threw their attacks with Minato falling to the ground since he had used up almost all his chakra in that attack, both rasenshurakens hit Orochimaru injuring him so much that all the Foxes chakra that he adsorbed was gone he was still alive, but not for long a rasengan from Kushina and Neji and he was dead. They were all happy that it was over since Orochimaru was dead however Naruto couldn't help crying.


	8. The promise and peace

"Naruto what's wrong we won it's over," Said Sakura.

"I know but I've lost so much that's important to me I lost my wife and I've missed most of my children's child hood," Said Naruto.

"While that may be true Hinata would want you to keep on living," Said Sakura.

"I know I just wish she hadn't died because of me," Said Naruto.

"Wait Orochimaru used my medical ninjutsu to bring you back maybe I can revive her like I did you," Said Sakura.

"No you can't," Said Naruto.

"Why not," Asked Sakura.

"Because I asked Orochimaru he said that after a year your soul is to far gone to be restored to a revived body unlike mine which was revived in only a few weeks, I just wish I could see her 1 last time," Said Naruto.

"Well you're in luck kid you can," Said the Fox.

"Why," Asked Naruto?

"Take a hold of your children and I'll show you," Said the fox.

Naruto did as the fox did and when he touched the flesh of his children they found themselves in Naruto's mind.

"Why did you bring us here," Asked Minato.

"You dad said that he wanted to see his wife one last time and guess who put a little bit of chakra inside your head," Said the Fox.

"That's right Tsunade taught me how to put some chakra inside your seal," Said a familer voice.

The Uzumaki family looked around to see Hinata, she hadn't looked like she had aged a day since she died 10 years ago.

"Mum is that really you," Said Minato.

"I can't believe it," Said Neji.

"Neither can I," Said Kushina.

"Look at you you've all grown into fine young adults," Said Hinata.

All the children ran over to hug their mother with tears in their eyes so happy to see their mother again after she had hugged all her children she went over to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto it's so good to see you again, you've aged a little," Said Hinata.

"I'm not surmised it's been 10 years yet you still look 31," said Naruto.

"Well I guess that happens when you die than come alive in your husband's head," Said Hinata.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry you died because of me I wasn't able to protect you," Said Naruto.

"Naruto it's okay I'm not happy that I was never able to protect you either but the 15 years we spent together were the happiest days of my life and I always treasured them and what's worst you've spent the last 10 years held hostage ," Said Hinata.

"But still I can't forgive myself I just wish there was something I could do to make up for it," Said Naruto.

"How about making me a promise," Said Hinata.

"Anything name it," Said Naruto.

"Live your life happily spend as much time as you can with your children just promise me that and I think everything will be alright," Said Hinata.

"Ok I promise," Said Naruto.

With Naruto making the promise to live life happily and spend as much time with his children as he could the Uzumaki family had 1 more family hug before Hinata disappeared. With that Naruto and his children left his mind where they met up with everyone else.

"Naruto is everything ok," Asked Sasuke.

"Yeah and this is something I wanted to say for a long time lets go home," Said Naruto.

"Yeah I'm sure everyone'll be happy to see the 6th hokage's alive," Said Sakura.

After they freed all the prisoners from the base, Naruto was finally able to return home after 10 long years with his three children his 2 best friends and his children's closest friends. After 4 days of travelling the 11 ninjas made it home with the first order of buissness being returning to the hokages office, Tsunade was exceptionally happy to see that Naruto was alive a notice that she made sure went to everyone, she also wasn't very surprised to here Orochimaru was the leader of the organisation. She also told them the remaining members were all captured and awaiting trail in their villages.

A few days later Naruto announced to the village that he and the shinobis who went to the base had defeated the leader and that he would be retaking his role as the Sixth hokage. Naruto found him and his children a new home to live in Naruto also decided to visit Hiashi in hopes that he could forgive him for what happened to Hinata. His children decided to go with him for moral support. After telling the guards what he was there for Naruto and his children quickly had their presence with Hiashi and Hanibi.

"Naruto It's good to see your alive and what have you come to see me about," Asked Hiashi?

"I come to ask for forgiveness because frankly it was my fault that Hinata died please forgive me," Asked Naruto?

"It's ok Naruto I have a feeling she may have died protecting you one day because it was her love for you that made her stronger and confident and after she left home to be with you I realised how much I cared about her and how wrong I was to throw her out of my life like I did when she was younger," Said Hiashi.

"Still I don't expect you to forgive me," Said Naruto.

"Naruto you didn't only do a lot for Hinata you did a lot for the clan as well and it's not just my pride as a Hyuuga that makes me forgive you it's also because if Hinata was still alive she would want me to forgive you plus it inspired my grandchildren to get stronger as well so Naruto I forgive you," Said Hiashi.

"Thank you Lord Hiashi," Said Naruto.

"I forgive you as well because I know that Hinata was happiest when she was with you," said Hanabi.

"Thank you both, good night," Said Naruto.

With that Naruto and his Children went home and discussed what would happen next.

"So I guess I better keep the peace I tried so hard to make," Said Naruto.

"Well don't worry dad because with us around that peace will always be held," Said Minato.

"Yeah remember were not kids any more so we can help you protect the piece that you started," Said Neji.

"Because don't forget were powerful Shinobi as well," Said Kushina.

"Your right so how about it guys I know you were all decided that your team name would be the Uzumaki Siblings but how about from now on where a family for now and ever," Said Naruto.

"Agreed," Said his three children.

And to that day it was agreed that as long as those four lived peace would remain amongst the whole world. Naruto would also live up to his promise to Hinata that he would live the rest of his days in happiness and that he would treasure the moments he had with his family.

Fin.

**Thank you all for reader I hope it wasn't too badly written and I hoped you enjoyed it I'm also open to anyone who wants to better it and feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
